The Melody To Your Heart
by MaxReiLover
Summary: The fic will be parted in different things, like Haloween, Christmas, birthdays, and ect. ect.. A Garland x Bryan fic, enjoy! :3


"Hey, Kai! Why won't you help me fix this?!" Rei said as he continued to sew by hand on a shirt for Tala's birthday. Kai only looked at him sceptical.

"Why don't you beg your boyfriend? I've already tried." Kai said and closed the book he was reading. His hands were full of plaster.

"You know I can't ask that! Max will be laughing at me! And I don't think he would do it even if he c-OUCH!!" Rei took his poor finger into his mouth and glared at Kai. It's not only 'Kai', that can't sew by hand. "I hate you Hiwatari..."

"I love you too.." Kai said lame and begun to read his book again. They sat in the living room and after some more plaster Rei gave up. He sat on the couch and sighed.

"Why us? Why us?"

"Yeah, why you, why you.." sneered a person behind the couch. Rei jumped out of shock and landed beside the couch. Kai only sweat dropped at the action. Kai stood up and walked to see who was behind the couch. To his surprise it was Bryan. "Hello.."

"Hey, what are you doing behind the couch? Spying on us?" Kai said with sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you think?" Bryan rolled his eyes. "How's it going with pussy cat?"

"Yet, I think he's still alive." Kai walked up to Rei and poked him in the side, as Bryan got up and walked and sat on the couch.

"Is this that shirt you're going to give Tala for his birthday?" He looked at the 'thing', that were going to be a shirt. "What the hell is this? I've seen better from a five year old.."

"Ha-ha.. Go to hell wi-""I can fix it""-... You can?"

"Sure, the only thing I need is some old clothing, a scissor, and that needle, and some thread in different colours. Don't forget to tell Rei." Bryan said and walked out of the room. Kai looked after him until he was gone, and then he woke Rei up.

"Hey Rei. Hey, Hello! REI!!" Rei opened his eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked as they both sat on the couch.

"I've found our ticket for a present for Tala"

"Ya know, sometimes you're smart!" Rei said as he punched jokingly on Kai's shoulder."What´s the ticket?" animefall

"Bryan" Kai said and rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?! Bryan!! How could you?!" Rei said as he got panic. "You know we don't get together well!!" Kai calmed Rei down and said that Bryan had actually said Rei's name instead of 'Pussycat', like he's used to. They walked to the kitchen and checked the list so everything was finished. Now, the only thing that was lasting was the birthday cake, that Rei, Tyson, Max, Garland and Spencer was going to make. Kai and Ian, Brooklyn, Moses, Mystel and Ming Ming weren't allowed in the kitchen. They got everything on fire. EVEN the pancakes!! Tala was the birthday guy, so that's why he wasn't allowed. Bryan, well, he's handy with knives. The presents were hidden in Spencer's room, Tala´s very sneaky when it's his birthday. Under the preparations, that lasted 3 days, they've only seen Bryan come down to eat and drink something or go to the bathroom. He's locked himself up in his room for the rest of the time to prepare the presents for Tala. The 4th day came, and everyone was there, yes, EVERYONE in the BBA. It was many couples, some you didn't even dare think ´bout. To their surprise, it was as many singles, as it was gays, as it was straights. ((a/n: Impressive, huh? XD))

"Hey Tala! Look, Bryan!!" Ian said bouncing beside Spencer like they haven't seen Bryan in 3 YEARS. Bryan was dressed in a black shirt, with a leather neck lance. He had tight white pants, with a Falcon on the left leg. His hair had grown so he had a little, tiny ponytail, but as always silver-grey. His eyes were a beautiful green colour, like the green leaves on a tree. His skin was pale like before, but more soft and creamy. He walked to them and gave Tala 2 presents, one black with red band, and a white with brown band.

"The white is from me and the black is from Rei and Kai." He said and sat on the floor beside Tala´s feet.

"Hmm.. wonder what it is? It doesn't sound anything and it isn't soft.. Is this a practical joke or somethi-""Just open them!!" Tala jumped slightly but opened the black one from Rei and Kai. Out he took 2 blue T-shirts, which it of course was a portrait of him and Hilary on. They read _'Love makes people happy, for us it was love and destiny'_. Many of the people couldn't help but saying 'Aaaaaw'. Tala then opened the white from Bryan, and the time stood still. It was a blanket, with a beautiful wolf head in the middle with butterflies ´round it. The background was amazing, it was exactly like it's in a forest at night. On the bottom, it stood; _'To our beautiful and trustworthy friend and captain, Ivanov Tala, on his birthday year 2006'_. Bryan nearly got hugged to death by Tala and Hilary at the same time, and everyone ´round them laughed.

"If I knew this would happen, I would have run long ago.." Bryan said as he was free and could breathe normal again. He saw the birthday party came to a really good start, and he couldn't wait to see what cake they had mixed together. The buffet was already attacked by the gourmet monsters. At least he got something. Bryan hated when it was so crowded 'round him. Some freaking weird fan girls had touched him, and it wasn't long enough before a drunken blader had tried to grope him in front of his friend. It ended up with that guy having a black eye while his friend laughed and Bryan being blue of disgust.

"Garland!!" Garland was ripen out of his thoughts, by a to sweetie-sweet Ming Ming.

"What.." He said in a growl. She began to tug at his arm. He couldn't believe this Kenny nerd could like her.

"Come on!! Mystel and even Brooklyn is dancing! Why aren't you?"

"I.. I don't have the right person to dance with.." He sighed loudly.

"Then we get to get a girlfriend for you!! Hohohohoho!!" She had this evil glint in her eyes again but she suddenly stopped when Garland said"I´m gay""Hoho-oh? Oh well then we get you a boyfriend! Hohohoho!!" Garland sweat dropped as she tip toed away on search after Mystel and Brooklyn to help her find a boyfriend for him, or something else. He looked 'round and felt he was kind of hungry, so he walked to the buffet on the other side of the big room. He saw the last piece of meat, and was going to take it, when suddenly another hand took grip in it at the same time. He looked up and saw Bryan, and saw him glaring at him. He glared back, and it ended up they fought 'bout that piece of meat. Bryan cursed at Garland because of his height and speed, and his strength. Not far away, Daichi bounced 'round Rick to get a fruit, and by accident he bumped into Bryan, who slipped the piece of meat. ((On the couch, sat Gary beside Kevin and when he yawned he gulped down the piece of meat, and got confused. Then he got the point and waited more to fall down. Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed.)) Bryan fell right against Garland and it said 'smack!', when their teeth crushed against the others. Everything stood still, everyone stopped dancing and stared.

"My my.. I thought Bryan was so polite, that he was going to stick with Spencer, but I was wrong.." Max said and rubbed his cheek. It's not something you see everyday. Tyson looked at them confusing and memorised everything.

"Hmm.. I didn't think 'bout Bryan OR Garland! Oh well.. Now I'm bored. Kai! Where the hell are you?!?" He said and run on search after Kai. Bryan and Garland parted slowly, but as soon as they have stepped one step back, Bryan got blue.

"Eeew!! Grosse!!" Garland only coughed. In his mind, he really enjoyed the kiss, but he didn't want anyone to know. Bryan rose to his feet ((he sat down after the kiss)) spun ´round, and run out of the room. The crowd watched him leave and then everything went to normal after a minute or two, like it hasn't happened.

Bryan run out in the hall and saw Spencer coming out of the kitchen with blueberry juice and some other drinks like sake. He bumped right into Spencer.

"Excuse me Spence!!" He said and rushed up for the stairs.

"Wait, Bryan! Don't you want any- hmm? Where's the blueberry juice?" He asked right in the empty air and looked 'round him. Then he felt something drip on him. The juice had been flying on top of Spencer's bookshelf, and was now dripping out of the can, together with the other drinks. "..Great.."

Bryan sat on his bed, head on his knees, face down, and arms just hanging on his sides. His first kiss had been stolen, and by an accident! He just wanted to strangle that Daichi-monkey-kid for bumping into him, still, he felt kind of sad for Spencer, confusing by the look Garland gave him, the fear when everyone stared at him.. He had to do something! He wiped the tears away with his sleeve, and stood up. He walked to the door, looking 'round to make it clear that nobody was in the corridor. He opened the door, got out, and closed the door behind him. He sat a sign on the door, it read _'Stay away'_, and that was enough he thought. Yet, he didn't know someone was spying on him when he walked down the corridor and turned left. He then reached a room, where it stood; _'Do not enter'_. He took out a key from a vase, and opened the door. He closed the door behind him, like he had done before, and then he locked it from the inside. He walked to something, which was big, but it was covered with a big, dark blue cloth, with the mark **'Kuznetsov Ken C. Music'**, on it. He shoved the big cloth out of his way, and his eyes scanned the big instrument. He let out an easy sigh and sat down on the piano chair, opened the cover to the keys, and tested them like a real musician.

"My father, Carl Ken Kuznetsov, was one of the most famous pianist's in the world. But he gave the last years of his life to me and my mother.. And then she gave me away to the Biovolt Corporation.." Bryan whispered and felt how the tears treated to fall, but he didn't care. He had this emotionless expression he had whenever Boris was 'round. The tears run down over his cheeks, but he only prepared his fingers, and begun to play. It was such a fine melody. You could just sleep if you heard the beginning, but you would wake up because of the tones going higher and higher, then going lower like it had been going higher. When he came to the time were it was text, he sung first carefully, then it become more free.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless   
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes_

Tapping footsteps.

_caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow_

The one that was spying on Bryan, without him knowing, coming closer to the door.

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you _

Garland heard the beautiful music, and stopped at the door.

_can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly   
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you_

He smiled and leaned against the wall beside the door, and listened to a soft yet strong melody from well learned fingers, and a bird singing.

_caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
and every second I waste is more than I can take _

Garland listened with his ear against the wall, and then leaned back again.

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

_//That Bryan..//_

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_//He was born with talents he has hidden from everyone else..//_

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

_//He really is something, eh..?//_ Garland's last thought faded away and he smiled by heart.

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be_

Garland walked away when the song and melody ended, with a big smile on his lips.

When the song was over, Bryan closed the cover and wiped the tears away. He stood up and walked to the window, and smiled sad. _//I can die right here.. Where no one will ever find me.. I can die in my bed.. Where everyone will find me.. Or, I can just stand and watch them live their new happy lives, and then I'm free like a bird!// _He thought and opened the window, and he felt this cool air hitting him in the face, but he didn't care. He'll soon get used to it. He watched as a star fell, and blinked. He didn't believe in wishes, but tried for the first time in years. _'I wish I wish I really wish.. That soon I'll be able to be free as a bird, and find my destiny..'_ He touched his lips and thought 'bout the kiss. The more he thought 'bout it the more he hated Garland, he hated the look he gave him! But what irritated him the most, was that he enjoyed the kiss slightly. He didn't want to end up with someone, especially a guy! He did learn to be emotionless, but it had faded away slightly since Boris had been put in jail. Still, Bryan was the only one who hasn't learned to love.


End file.
